Gutter systems can include gutters and downspouts that can be used to collect and divert fluid (e.g., rainwater) away from building structures. Gutters are typically open channel devices attached to building structures adjacent to a roof edge to collect rainwater deposited on the roof. Downspouts are typically closed conduits that can divert rainwater collected from a gutter on the building structures to the ground and/or into an underground water storage and drainage system. Gutters are often exposed to loose debris. The rainwater introduced into the gutters and directed through the downspout can often contain debris such as leaves, sticks, and other debris that has accumulated on the roof and is washed into the gutter.
The debris can often accumulate and clog the downspout and/or an underground water storage and drainage system that may be connected to the downspout. Clogging of the downspout and/or the underground water storage and drainage system can prevent the downspout from directing the rainwater away from the building structure and can cause damage. For example, a clogged downspout may cause the rainwater to backup within the downspout and overflow the edges of the gutters and along the walls of the building, thereby damaging or defacing the building structure. A clogged underground water and drainage system can be difficult to clear and can cause overflow and prevent proper function of the gutter system.